Endings and Beginnings
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sequel to "Healing Hearts". Katryna discovers there is TARDIS coral tucked inside the necklace her mother, Kahalia, gave to her. Katryna shows it to her the Master, her father. They grow another TARDIS to begin a their new life and adventures together. How will the Doctor react to their plans? 11th Doctor, the Master, and OC.


**Endings and Beginnings **

Katryna sat in her TARDIS bedroom, clutching her mother's necklace close to her hearts. It was the only part of her mother she had left. There were no pictures or paintings. Just the necklace and the memories of her mother, Kahalia. She spoke with her father from time to time. The Master was happy to share his memories with the only person left of his family – his daughter, _his_ Katryna.

While yet again sitting with the White Point Star Diamond Crusades necklace, a colour of crisp coral caught the sight of Katryna's eyes. She looked closer, seeing the piece of TARDIS coral was tucked behind one of the diamonds. Katryna fiddled with the necklace, finally freeing the tiny TARDIS coral. She held it in her hands, not wanting to let it go. Katryna wondered why there had been TARDIS coral hidden within the necklace. Then her hearts skipped when she realised the reason.

_Mum planned this! She wanted to grow a TARDIS and get dad and me away from the war. She wanted to begin a better life with us!_

Katryna leaped onto her feet, securely storing the necklace and tiny TARDIS coral in her jeans pocket. She headed down the corridors of the Doctor's TARDIS, finding the Doctor and her father in the control room. The Master looked up at his daughter, seeing her smile shining wide.

"Katryna?" the Master wondered.

The Doctor looked up too, wondering what Katryna was smiling about.

"Why are you smiling?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Katryna held up the necklace and the tiny TARDIS coral.

"Because of this," she replied.

The Master looked closer.

"Was that in…?"

"Yeah."

"Kahalia's necklace," her father finished.

"Mum wanted us to start a better life," Katryna explained, "Away from the war. Together."

"Should we do that?" the Master wondered, "For your mother?"

"I'd like to," Katryna said, "Doctor?"

The Master and Katryna turned towards him, seeing he was lost in a trance.

"Theta?"

"Sorry. What?" The Doctor snapped out of his trance.

"Katryna and I are going to start a life together. And grow another TARDIS for our own travels," the Master told him.

"Like John and Rose," Katryna added.

"Oh," the Doctor responded, "Right, okay then."

Katryna sensed something was wrong. Her hearts felt it.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm always okay."

"Theta, be honest," the Master insisted.

"I'm fine with it," the Doctor lied, "I mean it. You better grow your TARDIS. The two of you seem pretty keen."

The Doctor strolled off down the corridors of his TARDIS, without glancing back.

"I think we just killed him," Katryna mumbled.

"The truth does hurt sometimes," the Master told her, "I'll grow the TARDIS. You go and talk to him."

Katryna gave her father the tiny TARDIS coral and then ran off to find the Doctor. She finally found him in the TARDIS garden. She went and perched on the bench, next to him, breaking the stretching silence.

"I'm sorry," Katryna apologised.

"Don't be. You deserve a life with your father. You're the only ones left of your family," the Doctor responded, "I'm sure your mother would be happy with whatever you choose."

"Would you be alright on your own?" Katryna asked.

"Yeah, of course," the Doctor replied, "With me, people come and go all the time."

"But me and my dad, we mean a lot to you," Katryna mentioned, "Don't we?"

The Doctor nodded.

"For me and your father, just be brilliant, be fantastic and be cool."

The Doctor smiled weakly.

"We could still find each other. TARDIS tracker. It's possible, Doctor."

"I know."

"I promise this isn't the last time I'll see you."

She saw the sadness in his eyes. For the Doctor, he'd raised Katryna as if she were his own. That had lasted for her eighteen years. Now Katryna was leaving him, to start a life of her own. She was leaving with her father, who happened to be the Doctor's best friend, since childhood. Yet again, the Doctor was losing more people that had helped to keep his hearts whole. He put his arm around Katryna's shoulder, holding her for what could possibly be the last time.

"Have a good life. You do that for me, Katryna Rose Smith."

She smiled, hearing her human name.

**XXXX**

"It's complete!"

The Doctor and Katryna heard the Master from outside the TARDIS garden. They stood up and went back to the main control room. Within their sight, they saw another TARDIS. The knowledge of a Timelord had helped to make it grow quicker. Katryna smiled at her father's current creation. The Master gave a small grin back at his daughter. Katryna didn't care that like the TARDIS she'd helped to grow for John and Rose, this new one had also taken the formation of a police box, from the DNA of the Doctor's TARDIS – but now with a style consisting of 1990s wood features.

"Come and look," her father invited.

Katryna did. Stepping inside, she felt her jaw opening wide. The new TARDIS, with its perfect purple crisp coral and colourful controls, made her smile shine wide.

"Amazing," she commented.

"This will be spectacular," the Master added.

For a moment, Katryna was speechless. Then she spoke.

"Oh blimey. I think I better pack."

So she did. She ran back to her old bedroom, back in the Doctor's TARDIS. Katryna packed her suitcase. Like all things Time Lord, that too was bigger on the inside. Katryna filled it with all her essentials – favourite photos, outfits, and so much more. She finally finished packing, and then stood sadly by the door.

"Goodbye, old girl. Don't forget me."

_Never_. Katryna felt the TARDIS speak back.

"None of us will forget you."

She heard the Doctor's voice, speaking sadly behind her. Katryna turned, facing him.

"Your father's waiting."

"It's like…the end of an era. I'm leaving the place where I grew up."

"Everything's got to end sometime, or nothing would ever get started. Even all this."

Katryna headed over to the new TARDIS, where the Master was waiting; to begin new adventures with her – his daughter, _his_ Katryna. For what may be the last time, Katryna turned, facing the Doctor, _her_ protector.

"Thank you. For everything. For giving me this wonderful life to grow up into."

"I'm glad I did. Farewell, Katryna."

Slightly surprised, the Doctor felt as the tears stung his eyes. He watched as his friends, Koschei and Katryna departed in their TARDIS, to start their new life. Their TARDIS dematerialised, as the Doctor stood still in his. For the Doctor, it was the end of an era, and for Katryna, there was a new beginning. Like he told Katryna before, the Doctor thought sadly to himself, _Everything's got to end sometime, or nothing would ever get started_.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** Please leave reviews. I'm glad I wrote this as I felt the Master and Katryna deserve a life together. Hope you agree and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
